(Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd)
| Recorded = March 27 – May 1, 1973 | Studio = Studio One, Doraville, Georgia, U.S. | Genre = }} | Length = | Label = MCA | Producer = Al Kooper | This album = (Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd) (1973) | Next album = Second Helping (1974) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = A }} (Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd) is the debut album from Lynyrd Skynyrd, released in 1973. The album features several of the band's most well-known songs, including "Gimme Three Steps", "Simple Man", "Tuesday's Gone" and "Free Bird", which launched the band to national stardom. Overview Bassist Leon Wilkeson left the band during the album's early recording sessions after playing on only two tracks. Strawberry Alarm Clock guitarist Ed King was asked to fill in for Wilkeson on bass during the remaining sessions, as Wilkeson already wrote many of the bass parts. This left Skynyrd with only six official members at the time of the album's release. Not long after, King remained with the band, and was made a member, so that they could replicate the triple-guitar lead during live performances. Wilkeson returned to the band towards the end of the recording sessions, having written "Simple Man". The album was certified gold on December 18, 1974, platinum and double platinum on July 21, 1987, by the RIAA. The album also peaked at 27 in the Billboard 200 in 1975. The album was re-released in 2001 as an expanded version with bonus tracks, including demos of many of the songs on the album. Sales through 2014 were an estimated 2 million units internationally. Cover art The cover photograph was taken on Main Street in Jonesboro, Georgia and shows from left to right Leon Wilkeson, Billy Powell (seated), Ronnie Van Zant, Gary Rossington (seated), Bob Burns, Allen Collins and Ed King. Reception Pronounced 'Lĕh-'nérd 'Skin-'nérd immediately put the band on the rock and roll map. In 2003 Rolling Stone magazine ranked the album number 403 on its list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. Track listing Personnel ;Lynyrd Skynyrd *Ronnie Van Zant – lead vocals, lyrics *Gary Rossington – lead guitar on "Tuesday's Gone", "Gimme Three Steps", "Things Goin' On", "Poison Whiskey", "Simple Man", rhythm guitar on the others, slide guitar on "Free Bird" *Allen Collins – lead guitar on "I Ain't The One", "Simple Man" & "Free Bird", rhythm guitar on the others *Ed King – lead guitar on "Mississippi Kid", bass on all tracks except "Mississippi Kid" and "Tuesday's Gone" *Billy Powell – keyboards *Bob Burns – drums except on "Tuesday's Gone" *Leon Wilkeson – bass for the group up until the album was cut, rejoined shortly thereafter ;Additional personnel *Al Kooper (Roosevelt Gook) – bass, Mellotron and back-up harmony on "Tuesday's Gone", mandolin & bass drum on "Mississippi Kid", organ on "Simple Man", "Poison Whiskey" and "Free Bird", Mellotron on "Free Bird" *Robert Nix – drums on "Tuesday's Gone" *Bobbye Hall – percussion on "Gimme Three Steps" and "Things Goin' On" *Steve Katz – harmonica on "Mississippi Kid" ;Technical * Al Kooper – Producer, Engineer * Bobby Langford – Engineer * Rodney Mills – Engineer * Thomas Hill – Photography * Michael Diehl – Design References Category:Lynyrd Skynyrd albums Category:1973 debut albums Category:MCA Records albums Category:Albums produced by Al Kooper Category:English-language albums Category:1973 albums